


Text Spam

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma pursed his lips, eyes sliding over to his game console. He was undecided. Some part of him wanted to ignore Kuroo to teach him a lesson. But the other part...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Spam

This all started because Kuroo is an idiot.

Kenma was focused on his game, battling a particularly difficult monster in hopes of a rare loot drop. His phone wiggled and danced around his end table as it buzzed with a new message. Kenma ignored it. He was busy.

Then it went off again.

And again.

After thoroughly defeating the monster and _not_ getting his rare drop, Kenma checked his phone. The messages were all from Kuroo, which was unsurprising.

The first one said, "thinking of you" with a picture of Kuroo making an over exaggerated kissing expression and winking at the camera. Kenma scrolled down. The second message contained the text, "what, you don't miss me too?!?" and Kuroo frowning into the camera, lips pulled down ridiculously low. Kenma felt himself shake his head slightly.

The last one was a picture of Kuroo pointing and scolding the camera with the words, "don't ignore your best friend! put the game down!"

Kenma responded.

"No."

Then he put his phone down and picked his game back up, moving forward from where he had left off.

His phone vibrated before he could even challenge a new mob.

Kenma sighed and picked up his phone, eyes scanning the inbox. Kuroo had sad eyes and a false quivering lip in this picture, the words below reading, "but I just wanna talk."

Kenma quickly tapped a line into his phone, "No you don't. You want to spam me."

A line of just text appeared before Kenma could even put down his phone. How bored was he?

The text read, "I would never!"

Kenma rolled his eyes. "What do you want to talk about Kuroo" was his response. He didn't even bother with a question mark.

This time Kenma closed his eyes and waited for a moment. He knew Kuroo would respond all too quickly, and if he could just get this over with he could go back to his game. Even though he knew Kuroo had nothing new to say, if Kenma could just appease him for half a moment maybe he would leave him alone for a bit.

The text came as quickly as Kenma imagined it would. This time the picture was cut off below Kuroo's eyes and he was sucking on his pointer finger, pink lips wrapped tight and cheeks slightly hollowed. Kenma blinked at the image before his eyes moved down to the text, "i was thinking about you last night".

Kenma's fingers stalled over his keyboard. His chest grew a little tight. He could feel danger ahead. He knew this was a bad route.

Before Kenma could put words to screen he received another text, this time just a picture. Same framing, but this time Kuroo had two fingers in his mouth and his tongue was visible as it slid up the side of his fingers.

Kenma glared at the screen. He wasn't sure if the look was actually directed at Kuroo or at the way his heart squeezed when he saw the picture.

"what are you doing" Kenma sent the text and stared blankly at the screen until another message popped into the thread.

This picture was taken while Kuroo was laying on his bed, apparently. It showed a ripped expanse of abs, the sharp angle of hip bones defining a slim waist, and a thumb tugging down one side of Kuroo's shorts. Kenma's eyes slid down the V definition until it was once again covered by cloth, cutting off the visual of Kuroo's inner thigh. A thin line of hair rose from under his shorts to the bottom of his navel, taunting.

It took awhile for Kenma to even see the text attached to the picture. It read, "i'm thinking about you again. what are YOU doing?"

Kenma managed to  keep his face placid even though there was no one around to realize he was desperately repressing a blush.

"you know already. i'm trying to play a game." Kenma blinked down at the screen. A simple text message this time.

"are you? you're still trying to play right now?"

Kenma glanced off to the side. Sometimes he hated Kuroo.

Then another text, "i think you can take a break." A picture followed directly after it, showing nothing but Kuroo's hand in his shorts.

Kenma pursed his lips, eyes sliding over to his game console. He was undecided. Some part of him wanted to ignore Kuroo to teach him a lesson. But the other part...

"you're annoying" was all he decided to say.

"you're cute" was the lightning quick response he received.

Kenma's blush wasn't repressed this time.

He didn't know how to reply, and the response time was much longer than it had been tonight. Kenma's eyes flitted around his room nervously, landing with hefty consideration on his 3DS.

Then his phone buzzed and Kenma didn't bother to consider the way his heart skipped in anticipation. There wasn't a picture this time either, but the text was longer.

"i was thinking about last time. when we were giving each other head..." Kenma almost clicked his tongue as he was reading, the suddenly vulgar language rasping against him, "and how the little noises you were making around my cock made me just want to devour yours even more."

Kenma shivered in spite himself. Memories filled him-- vivid ones. Good ones.

Kenma realized he was probably supposed to respond. But how? Was he supposed to say something sexy? What did that entail?

He felt himself starting to panic when his phone buzzed again, "just imagining those noises..." and then a picture with Kuroo's shorts pulled down to reveal gray boxers. Kuroo's length was challenging them, the slight curve and roundness of the head very apparent through the fabric. At the tip the color of the boxers was darkened with precum.

Kenma felt his blood flowing southward and his skin was prickling hot.

His phone buzzed yet again, and Kenma realized that Kuroo didn't expect him to do much talking.

Sometimes he loved Kuroo.

This picture featured the head of Kuroo's cock barely poking out of his boxers, the tip slick and shining with precum.

Kenma felt his hand slowly slide down his own shorts, his length twitching when he touched it. He wrapped his hand around himself tentatively, felt himself release of sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding.

Another text: "i want to taste you".

Kenma heard himself whimper.

Another text came along with a picture, and Kenma's finger were shaking as he unlocked his phone screen and navigated to the messages. This picture had Kuroo's hand wrapped fully around his cock, his hips slightly flexed as he undoubtedly pushed up into the motion. The attached message said, "i want to feel you groan against my dick as I slide my fingers inside you."

Kenma bit his lip to keep in the groan that was more than ready to rise from his throat. He realized he should say _something_ or send _anything_. He felt a little bit guilty.

Kenma clicked back to the home screen and opened up his camera app. He grimaced at his own face as he switched to the front facing camera or as Kuroo called it, "selfie mode". He toyed with angles for a bit, trying to decide how best to proceed. Just a picture of him holding his cock seemed too lewd. A picture of his face wasn't enough...

Perhaps if he got most of him in one shot, it wouldn't be too bad. Sure he would have to have his face in the shot, but at least then it wasn't an up close shot of his dick.

In the middle of fiddling with the settings he received another text, but ignored it until the picture was taken. Once he had one that didn't make his stomach turn in disgust he closed out the app. The picture was a slightly raised shot, showing Kenma's full flushed face and his hand on his length.

Kenma didn't even worry about the picture getting around. Kuroo could be a jackass, but if Kenma knew any one thing about the boy, it was that he was the best and most loyal friend.

And also weirdly jealous. No way would anyone else see this picture.

He opened up his messages, almost smiling at the line of text, "i wish i could see your flushed face and cock as I slide inside you".

Kenma attached the picture with the words, "like this?" he hit send before he could sow seeds of doubt.

Kuroo didn't allow Kenma to build much anxiety. He received the texts, "Jesus." And then, "Kenma dear God" one after another.

Kenma was back to stroking over himself, his precum making his hand slick and satisfying against his sensitive length. His phone buzzed and heralded the message, "i'm sorry if your ears start burning".

Kenma frowned at the screen as another message appeared just behind it, "sometimes i cant help but say your name".

Kenma groaned against his pillow as his hips started to thrust semi-erratically. The heat was building in his core, his whole body bowstring tight with quivering tension. Then his phone vibrated, but the pattern was different. He opened his eyes to see a call coming in from Kuroo. He accepted the call, but didn't offer a verbal greeting. He heard Kuroo's breathing puff from his mouth on the other side of the line, and then a strained purr, "Kenma..."

Kenma gasped, and he could hear Kuroo's breathing huff at the simple reaction. "Ah," Kenma's throat offered without his approval. And then a very small inhale, "Kuro--"

"Mm," Kuroo hummed. His breathing was hyper fast, Kenma could almost see his chest heaving and his legs twitching, "Kenma," his low voice offered again, but this time he almost choked, "I--"

And then Kuroo gasped, his voice breaking with a sharp inhale followed by the low growl that Kenma knew very well.

"Ah!" was the only small noise that Kenma allowed for announcement. His hips thrust sharply upward as he felt himself spill hot all over his stomach and hand. He could hear Kuroo's shivering breaths in stride with his own, and he stroked until he was oversensitive with pleasure.

Kenma lowered his hips back to the bed, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to deal with the mess he had just created. Slowly and surely he heard Kuroo's breathing return to a deep and steady rhythm. There was a long moment of them just laying there, listening to the soft inhales over the line.

Kenma's eyes felt heavy, and the edges of darkness behind his eyelids threatened to pull him in for the remainder of the night.

Then he heard Kuroo inhale, and his voice came out as clear and chipper as if they had just met for lunch, "So... how was your day?"

Kenma's eyes slid to the side, glaring at his phone screen. He hung up.

Then he texted Kuroo, simply, "leave me alone."

The incoming text came without hesitation, "you never were much for pillow talk."

And Kenma couldn't help but smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
